forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruins of Undermountain II: The Deep Levels
Donald J. Bingle (Campaign Guide/Adventures) | editor = Karen S. Boomgarden Steven E. Schend Laura Craig Linda Bingle | cover_artist = Fred Fields | inter_artist = Dan Frazier | cartography = Dennis Kauth | publisher = TSR, Inc. | typography = Angelika Lokotz | type = Accessory | languages = | realm year = | game_edition = 2 | released = 1994 | binding = Boxed Set | pages = 210 | isbn10 = 1-5607-6821-5 | isbn13 = 978-1560768210 | series = | preceded_by = The Ruins of Undermountain | followed_by = None }} The Ruins of Undermountain II: The Deep Levels, a box set by Jean Rabe and Norm Ritchie, is the sequel to The Ruins of Undermountain. It is the second supplement about the infamous über-dungeon, Undermountain, and is followed by three adventure modules and another sourcebook. Contents ;Campaign Guide * Introduction ** About The Deep Levels ** Expanding Undermountain ** The Truth About Undermountain ** Rumors of The Deep Levels ** Gates ** Entering The Deep Levels * Wyllowwood ** The Hunt ** Core Rooms ** Areas of Interest * Trobriand's Graveyard ** Core Rooms ** Areas of Interest * Muiral's Gauntlet ** Core Rooms ** Areas of Interest * New Spells ** Priest Spells ** Wizard Spells * New Magical Items * NPCs of the Deep Levels ;Adventure Guide * Troglodyte Warren ** Introduction ** Troglodyte Raid ** Keyed Encounters * Survival of the Fittest ** Introduction ** Regrets Only ** Keyed Encounters * The Well of Shadows ** Introduction ** Hiding in Shadows ** Keyed Encounters Index ;Characters: :Arlen • Benita Darkwind • Brynd • Crissann • Dormit • Dulic • Elminster • Eul • Ezzat • Garrik Oakspear • Halaster Blackcloak • Kumar • Mal • Mirko • Muiral • Nandel Greenward • Rafiqa • Sher Redmane • Sigafyse Wimbly • Sirane • Spite Harrowdale • Squch • Takund • Trobriand • Valdemar • Wachiru • Wert • Wyllow :Arcturia • Henryck Vedar • Malika • Szass Tam • Xanathar • Yinark ;Creatures :air elemental • ape • banshee • bi-nou • brown mold • bugbear • bulette • cave fisher • chimera • cloaker • cockatrice • crystal ooze • cyclops • death mold • dense pudding • drider • drow • dryad • elf • ettercap • ferragan • firbolg • fire lizard • flareater • flind • gargoyle • ghost • giant bloodworm • giant centipede • giant hornet • giant lizard • giant rat • giant rhinoceros beetle • giant scorpion • giant skunk • giant wasp • gray pudding • green dragon • green slime • haunt • heucuva • hobgoblin • human • juju zombie • korred • lich • lizard men • margoyle • marid • merrow • minotaur • minotaur lizard • mite gremlin • ogre • orc • otyugh • owlbear • phase spider • piercer • poltergeist • quasit • roper • rot grub • russet mold • salamander • scrag • sea hag • shadow • shadow lurker • shambling mound • shrieker • silversann • skeleton • slithering tracker • spectre • stone golem • stone pudding • tenebrous worm • thanatar • trapper • troll • umber hulk • vampire • verbeeg • violet fungus • water elemental • wererat • weretiger • werewolf • will-o'-wisp • worg • wraith • wraith-spider • zombie ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: House of Song :;Inns & Taverns: Gold Dragon Inn :;Settlements: Waterdeep :;Shops: Twice As Nice :Daggerdale • Kara-Tur • Moonshae • Myth Drannor • Netheril • Rashemen • Ravens Bluff • Skullport • Thay • Yawning Portal • Zhentil Keep ;Magic: :;Items: ''amulet of free passage • amulet of proof against detection and location • arrow of healing • boots of levitation • boots of speed • bracers of defense • brooch of fire resistance • brooch of shielding • cloak of arachnida • cloak of Malar • cloak of protection • collar of ogre control • comb of beauty • decanter of endless water • dust of disappearance • helm of comprehending languages and reading magic • horned ring • periapt of proof against poison • phylactery of long years • pipes of the sewers • plate mail of missile attraction • pouch of accessibility • rug of smothering • short sword of quickness • staff of the woodlands • stone of good luck • sword of dancing • Tearulai :;Potions: potion of extra-healing • potion of fire resistance • potion of flying • potion of healing • potion of invisibility • potion of rainbow hues • potion of sweet water :;Spells: advanced illusion • affect normal fires • aid • air walk • airy water • alter self • animal friendship • animal growth • animate dead • animate rock • anti-magic shell • audible glamer • augury • bind • blade barrier • bless • blindness • break limb • burning hands • cause critical wounds • cause light wounds • cause serious wounds • chain lightning • change self • chant • chaos • charm monster • charm person • charm person or mammal • chill touch • clairaudience • clairvoyance • cloudkill • color spray • command • comprehend languages • cone of cold • confusion • conjure earth elemental • contagion • continual darkness • continual light • create food and water • create water • cure critical wounds • cure disease • cure light wounds • cure light wounds • cure serious wounds • curse • dancing lights • darkness • darkness, 15' radius • delayed blast fireball • detect evil • detect good • detect invisibility • detect lie • detect magic • dig • dispel magic • distance distortion • enervation • enlarge • entangle • enthrall • esp • evard's black tentacles • exaction • extra-healing • faerie fire • fear • feeblemind • feign death • find traps • fire trap • fireball • flame strike • flaming sphere • flesh to stone • fly • fog cloud • forcecage • gate • giant • giant insect • glitterdust • glyph of warding • goodberry • grease • guages • hallucinatory terrain • hammer • hard water • harm • haste • heal • heat metal • hold animal • hold metal • hold monster • hold person • hold portal • hypnotic pattern • ice storm • illusionary wall • improved invisibility • improved phantasmal force • infratorch • infravision • invisibility • invisibility sphere • invisibility to animals • invisibility to undead • irritation • jump • know alignment • lightning bolt • locate object • magic circle against evil • magic missile • mass invisibility • mass suggestion • maze • melf's acid arrow • melf's minute meteors • messenger • meteor storm • mirage arcana • mirror image • mislead • monster summoning III • move earth • otto's irresistible dance • pass without trace • passwall • permanent control temperature • phantasmal force • phantasmal killer • plant growth • polymorph other • polymorph self • prayer • prismatic wall • produce fire • produce flame • protection from fire • protection from good • protection from lycanthropes • protection from normal missiles • protection from plants • protection from water • protections from fire • purify food & drink • pyrotechnics • rainbow • reincarnation • remove curse • remove fear • repel insects • resist fire/resist cold • reverse gravity • silence, 15' radius • slow • slow poison • snake charm • snare • speak with animals • speak with dead • speak with plants • speak with stone • spectral hand • spell turning • spider climb • spike growth • spiritual hammer • stinking cloud • stone shape • stone tell • suggestion • summon insects • sweet water • tasha's uncontrollable hideous laughter • telekinesis • teleport • teleport without error • unseen servant • vampiric touch • veil • ventriloquism • vitality • wall of fire • wall of fog • wall of force • wall of force • wall of ice • wall of iron • wall of stone • wall of thorns • warp wood • water breathing • water walk • web • wind wall • wish • wizard lock • word of recall • wyvern watch • x-ray vision :;Rings: ring of blinking • ring of fire resistance • ring of invisibility • ring of might • ring of protection • ring of regeneration • ring of spell storing • ring of sustenance • ring of warmth • ring of water walking :;Wands: Trobriand's wand of rejecting • wand of flame extinguishing • wand of magic detection • wand of magic missiles • wand of wonder • wand of woodland wonder ;Organizations :Council of Musicians, Instrument-Makers, & Choristers • Guild of Stonecutters, Masons, Potters, and Tile-makers :Clan Melairkyn ;Religion :Lolth • Malar • Talos Appendix Credits ;Campaign Guide * Design: Jean Rabe, Norm Ritchie, Donald Bingle * Editing: Steven Schend, Laura Craig, Linda Bingle * Additional development, editing, and proofreading: Karen S. Boomgarden * Typographical Design: Angelika Lokotz * Cartography: Dennis Kauth * Interior Illustration: Dan Frazier * Cover Art: Fred Fields * Production: Paul Hanchette ;Adventures * Design: Donald J. Bingle * Editing: Steven E. Schend * Cover Art: Fred Fields * Interior Art: Dan Frazier * Cartography: Dennis Kauth * Production: Paul Hanchette * Typography: Angelika Lokotz External Links * DriveThruRPG * rpg.net References Category:Boxed sets Category:Undermountain sourcebooks Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:Books Category:Works by Jean Rabe Category:Works by Norm Ritchie Category:Published in 1994